


03 December

by TheBee



Series: The Bee's 2014 Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi-Era, References to Character Death, references to other Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan discusses Doctors 1-9 with Doctors 10, 11 and 12.<br/>Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	03 December

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Twelfth Doctor (Capaldi)  
> Warning: The Doctor's never polite to himself, when he bumps into himself. And when he's stuck around himself, he resorts to rude names. I'd apologize for the Doctor-on-Doctor bashing, but it's in character.

The strange woman—Rose Tyler’s daughter!—was named Susan. _What had his metacrisis self been thinking?!?_ the Doctor asked himself. She was looking at the three of them with wide eyes.

“Isn’t Eight here?” she asked. “Dad said he was the reason I’m fairly polite and almost ginger.”

The three Doctors exchanged glances and shook their heads.

So she nodded at his pinstriped self and said, “You’re the eleventh, yeah? So which of you is the next one?” His immediate predecessor adjusted his bowtie and gave a little wave. She turned to him, the eldest, and frowned.

“So who are you? How can you even exist?” she demanded, a faint echo of Rose Tyler’s strident London accent threaded through her voice. “Thirteen bodies, Dad said. And he was one of them, so you—“ she frowned at him, waggling a pointing finger “—you shouldn’t be possible.”

“New regeneration cycle,” he snarled back.

“Oh, I was wondering,” she shifted back on her heels. “That explains it. Because you’re not one of Dad’s earlier incarnations—he showed me what he used to look like, in case I ran into them—you’re not Three, although you do look a bit like him.” She smiled. “He was a snappier dresser, though. Can’t beat a velvet opera cape.”

The Doctor looked down his nose at his ersatz daughter, while his previous selves dodged eye contact. “A bit camp,” he muttered. “I have better taste now.”

“You look like an undertaker,” she replied, dismissively. She looked around. “So, you’re missing the original, the clown, the dandy, the Bohemian—“ she was ticking them off on her fingertips “—the cricketer, the harlequin, the mastermind and the amnesiac.” The Doctor felt his eyebrows rise at her blithe summary of his previous selves. _The Bohemian? The amnesiac? Really?_ “And what about War and Leather-and-Ears? Where are they?”

“Trapped,” his bow-tied self replied. “We’re the only ones who aren’t.”

She sighed and her posture wilted. “Now, that’s a shame. I wanted to hug them all. Mum even gave me a special one for Ears.” She pouted, with a movement so horribly similar to Rose Tyler… he glanced over at his pinstriped self. Oh, Rassilon, yes, Pinstripes was grinning like a maniac, happy as only his dysfunctional self could be, with his obsession with Rose Tyler being vicariously fulfilled.


End file.
